The primary objective of the Pharmacology Analytical Core is to support the ongoing peer-reviewed research of the Cancer Center faculty, enable the inclusion of critical pharmacological endpoints in the design of clinical trials, and stimulate new hypotheses and areas of investigation by providing low-cost services. The purpose of the core is to: 1) provide users with expertise in pharmacological trial design, sample handling, analytical method development, quantitative assays, pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic modeling, and data interpretation in a centralized dedicated and experienced facility; 2) provide services in real time; 3) minimize cost and effort for cancer center investigators; 4) prevent duplication of equipment, technical effort and analytical and modeling expertise for the cancer by providing flexible assignment of personnel and equipment. The core resource provides state-of-the art equipment, facilities, and expertise in pharmacological trial design, analytical quantitation, and data analysis in approximately 1500 square footage of space on the first floor of the Bunting-Blaustein Cancer Research Building. The location of the core laboratory is adequate both in size and location to meet the needs of the cancer center investigators.